The Blessed Event
by Firefly15309
Summary: You have seen the proposal and the wedding now see....


Firefly15309…You have seen the proposal, you have seen the wedding now come one come all for the next event…

Hinata…What would that be?

Firefly15309… You and Naruto are having a baby.

Hinata and Naruto… WHAT! Then fall over and pass out from shock

Firefly15309… I don't own them now let the story begin….fade out

The blessed event

Everybody was excited. Ever since Naruto and Hinata started dating when they were fifteen they had waited for this event. When at Seventeen he proposed to her they were happy because they were only a few steps away. Then at eighteen when they were married the patiently waited for the news to come. What news would that be? The news they all had waited for happened about a year after Naruto and Hinata were married. They were going to have their first baby. Not only that it was twins on the first shot. Each of the rookie nine, Shizune, and the sand siblings couldn't wait to be Aunts and Uncles. Iruka and Kakashi were happy to become "grandparents" along with Tsunade and Jiraiya. Then when the news was told to their friends in other villages they were happy as well. They all couldn't wait to spoil their children rotten and to see how they would look.

It was about a year after they got married that Hinata started to throw up in the mornings. When they noticed this Naruto took her straight to Tsunade as fast as he could and forced her to check Hinata over. When Tsunade told them the good news Naruto seemed to go still for a moment then started to create clones like crazy to run and tell everybody the good news. He stayed there to hug and kiss Hinata treating her like the most precious object in the world. By the end of the day all of their friends knew about their news. Each was excited and couldn't wait. The first thing they decided to do was throw a baby shower in congratulations. Everybody was there for the event.

Tenten, Sakura, Ino, and Temari were in charge of the baby shower. It was to be a surprise for Naruto and Hinata so naturally they told Gai and Lee at the last moment. For Kakashi to make sure he was there on time they changed the time on his invitation by three hours so he would arrive on time. They were able to ensure everybody was there through Tsunade. When Hinata and Naruto were brought to the event by Iruka they were surprised and touched at what their friends had done for them.

All of their friends just couldn't wait to start spoiling the first of the children for the group. That was reflected in the gifts they gave. Lee had given them two baby sized green stretchy suits and a children's first weight set saying that you could never start soon enough. The weights started at two pounds and went up to fifty. Kiba and Akamaru gave them a dog plushy and the promise of Akamaru's litter when their children where old enough. Tenten gave them a "Children's first weapons kit" were the weapons were plastic so they wouldn't hurt themselves only get use to holding a real one. Jiraiya's gift was met with trepidation, but turned out good. It was a collection of fairy tales. He ruined it by saying they would have to do until they were old enough then each would get their own collection of his books from the Icha Icha collection. Tsunade proceeded to throw him through the wall. Since they were on the ground floor very little damage was incurred. She then proceeded to give then a "Children's first gambling kit" where you bet with stuffed animals and the dice were large and fluffy (since they could choke on real dice). Chouji gave them a large butterfly mobile and some premium baby food. Gai gave them a large plushy turtle which they were thankful for. Sakura gave them a red Chinese dress just like hers while Ino gave them some plants for the baby's room. Neji gave them a baby's first hair care kit and Garra a mini gourd. Temari gave them a mini fan just like hers while Kankuro gave them a baby's first makeup set along with some marionettes. Kakashi gave them little masks for their children to use and Iruka a baby's first ramen bowls. Shikamaru got them a cloud gazing book and Shino a bug book. Shizune gave them a medical kit where the children start their medical training early. ANBU sent them stuffed animals to represent each of the masks showing they couldn't wait for their children to join. Konohamaru, Udon, and Moegi gave them a Konohamaru corps. tee-shirt. Last was Sasuske who gave them a few rattles and a book to start their own family tree in. It already had Naruto and Hinata in it along with everybody else's names in it. Everybody was in the book as a part of their family. Other gifts came from their other friends. Some were normal like baby blankets while others included a how to act book from snow country. Hinata and Naruto were happy about the shower and very surprised by the gifts they got (they decided to burn the green suits as soon as they got home).

When the time came for Hinata to give birth everybody was there and all of Konoha could hear Hinata cursing and threatening Naruto. Everybody was surprised to hear not only how loud she was, but that she knew those type of words. Naruto was very nervous and fearful for his life. When he finally met his children though everybody could see it was love at first sight. When she was pregnant he would often be seen talking to her stomach saying they could hear him. They had a little boy and a girl. The little girl they all saw would be beautiful when she grew up. All of the men there swore when she reached dating age that no unworthy boy would even lay sight on her (it would take a strong boy to risk the wrath of Naruto, Sasuke, and Neji not to mention the others). Jiraiya immediately swore to protect her from perverts like himself by teaching her how to detect them when she got older. He ruined that nice comment by vowing to to teach her brother the way of the pervert showing him how to peek and not get caught. Tsunade again sent him through a wall for the last remark. What everybody wanted to know though is what did they name them?

Firefly15309…Well I'm finally done with that one.

Everybody… WELL WHAT DID THEY NAME THEM?

Firefly15309… Um… I don't know.

Everybody… falls down anime style.

Firefly15309… Why are you asking me ask Naruto and Hinata since they are over there.

Everybody… turns to see Hinata and Naruto start to come to and immediately run to ask the names.

Firefly15309… Well what do you think they should be named?


End file.
